Giving Early Presents
by Vashsan13
Summary: Birthday gifts are meant to be given ON your birthday right? Well there are always exceptions to the rule. (Rated M for lemon)
1. Resisting Temptation

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Resisting Temptation

"So what's this mission about Erza, and why'd I have to come?" Gray's voice left no question of his annoyance at being dragged along on the mystery mission with no warning or input. He walked with hands shoved in his pockets, shirt missing, and kicking up every pebble he encountered.

The armored mage stopped walking and turned to face the ice mage. Glaring at him with her most intimidating scowl and crossing her arms, she sent shivers down everyone's spine. The raven haired man snapped to attention with arms straight to his sides and a large fake smile plastered across his face.

"You are here so that you and Natsu can learn to be less competitive with one another, teammates should get along. We're going to the Magnolia Bakery. The proprietor has asked for Fairy Tail's help gathering business. It seems that their shop has been destroyed a few times from the recent activities involving the guild and they have lost business as a result. We will be assisting up front with sails…" Pausing the scarlet haired mage pointed to herself and the blonde celestial mage doing her best to hide behind the flying blue cat. "… you two and Happy will be in the back helping with the cooking. You will NOT cause any trouble."

Natsu and Gray threw their arms over one another's shoulder and flashed giant exaggerated smiles as they cheered in unison. "Aye sir!" The floating Exceed being used as a blockade by Lucy covered his mouth with two furry paws. His failed attempt to conceal his snickering granted him glares from both men as soon as the great Titania turned back to the road ahead.

Soon the quintet of friends arrived at their destination and each quickly fell into their role. Within a matter of six hours the mission was over with its usual mix of success, and property damage. "What was I thinking asking for help from crazy Fairy Tail mages? But I will admit I've never seen such a crowd waiting for my cupcakes." The short brown haired man rubbed his head as he watched the spectacle before him.

After only an hour in the bakery Natsu had blown up the oven claiming 'it wasn't hot enough' and he was 'only trying to help'. Gray had tried to contain the explosion, but managed to freeze half the building in the process. Lucy summoned Aries to help protect the customers resulting in a store front filled with wool. Erza had attempted to shield some of the remaining patrons with her body which left her uniform tantalizingly torn in the most suggestive of ways. For Happy's part he successfully made a new flavor cupcake without causing any kind of catastrophe… until you tasted it. Of course it was a fish cupcake. What else would it be?

With all the commotion the five mages had eventually changed their tactics. Lucy and Natsu worked together in the kitchen with Lucy mixing ingredients and Natsu acting as a makeshift stove. Shirtless Gray and scarcely clad Erza worked up front and at the outdoor tables. Hoards of young men sat inside ordering confections and fawning overt the hot red head while scores of young women sat outside shamelessly flirting with the attractive ice mage. Happy flew about and carried free samples to children waiting in line, allowing a few of them to cuddle him before flying back to get more.

The owner handed Erza the reward for the job, minus the cost of a new oven, and gave everyone a free cupcake. "So that's why you picked this mission huh?" Lucy smiled at the intimidating requip mage as she happily ate her cupcake. "I heard the shop owner tell one of the customers that he has the best strawberry cake recipe in town." The blonde smirked knowingly as her friend blushed and shoved the rest of the confection in her mouth.

Happy hovered above the group munching on his fish cupcake; Natsu suspiciously sniffed his gift before smiling widely and eating it all in one bite. It was spicy chili chocolate, his favorite. Gray and Lucy casually ate theirs as they walked. Lucy's was raspberry cream and Gray had blueberry lemon. As they approached the first stop on their return, one celestial mage's apartment, each member of the group began complaining about their need for a good bath.

"Lucy, I would like to use your washroom. The hot water is out at Fairy Hills and it will not be fixed until tomorrow. Thank you." Without waiting for a response the intimidating mage walked past her unwitting host into the apartment. The shocked spirit mage stood in the middle of her main room as she watched the washroom door slam shut.

"Sure, why not. In fact, why doesn't everyone just have a bath here? Then you can spend the night and eat all my food while your at it." Throwing her arms in the air and closing her eyes in frustration Lucy missed the smiles on the boys faces as they made themselves at home. "GRAY! You're supposed to wait until you're in the bath to take off your clothes." Crossing her arms, she made her way to her kitchen and retrieved a container of purple liquid from the refrigerator.

After freaking out momentarily and redressing Gray lounged on the bed dozing as he waited his turn to get cleaned up. Natsu and Happy busied themselves doing pushups. Two hours passed by the time the raven haired ice mage made his way out of the washroom toweling off his hair before throwing it in the pink haired dragon slayer's face. "You're up flame brain. Thanks Lucy. Erza and I are gonna head out. We need to stop by the hall and tell Mira we finished the mission. See ya tomorrow." Neither mage noticed the lack of response as they made their way out the door.

Not too long after an off-balance blonde made her way to her bedroom just in time to walk right into a towel clad Natsu. "Owww, what are you made of? Rocks?" She had fallen to the floor where she sat rubbing her now throbbing head. One hand on her head the other holding her body up with her legs bent exposing her panties beneath her skirt. Blushing, the fire mage reached down and helped his best friend up with a smiled.

"Sorry Luce, didn't see ya there." Taking a step back as he smelt the alcohol on her breath Happy's idea for a sleepover suddenly sounded like a bad idea. "Well, I think I'm gonna take him home. The poor guy really tuckered himself out today." Maneuvering around the inebriated woman he moved to pick up the sleeping Exceed when he was suddenly stopped by the sounds of crying and the smell of tears. Turning, he watched as moisture began to stain the spirit mage's pink cheeks. "Why are you cryin Luce? You didn't hit me that hard, did you?" Reaching out to touch her shoulder, his hand was abruptly smacked away.

"I thought you guys were going to stay here tonight. I thought you liked staying here!" Without explanation she stormed into the washroom, slamming the door behind her. Her voice was muffled by the door as she called out from the other side. "You don't wanna stay here with me fine! Just don't forget the stupid cat!" Unable to hold back the celestial mage broke down and collapsed on the floor against the door and sobbed.

The confused fire mage was struck by familiar memories of a drunken Lucy. He couldn't help remembering that night at the hot springs when the girls had gotten into the sakē. She had acted so weird that night and this was exactly the same. A hurt and concerned look took over his features. It wasn't in him to just leave a friend upset like this so he reached for washroom door, but pulled away before turning the knob.

Unnoticed by the others and Lucy the pinkette had been intentionally avoiding situations where he would be alone with his blonde best friend. Recently he had noticed that his feelings for her had taken a turn towards the romantic and he was determined to do whatever he needed to in order to keep their friendship. Besides, it would be pointless since he knew she didn't think about him like THAT… right? With a deep breath, he reached out again and opened the washroom door.

As soon as he took the first step inside, he froze blushed and abruptly turned around. Lucy had stopped crying and undressed for her bath. Standing next to the faucet she was clad in only a towel. He had seen this sight many times before, but now that his feelings had changed it was different. "S..sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were ok, but you seem fine now so I'll see ya later!" As he began to leave the room he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him mid-stride.

A second hand joined the first and gently turned him around before guiding him a few steps backwards. They continued moving until he bumped into the wall, leaving him effectively trapped between the cold tile and a practically naked Lucy. He couldn't help but notice a deep blush adorning her pale skin as she moved in so close that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Natsu~~~" Her voice was soft and seductive as she moved even closer to the man whose face now matched his hair.

"Luce?" His voice was weak and barely audible above the sound of his pounding heart. He pushed her away gently, resisting the urge to do the opposite and crush his lips against hers. "What..." Punching back against his large hands the beautiful blonde moved in closer and locked her arms around his firm torso effectively pressing herself into his warm body while hugging him as tightly as she could. Both mages blushed uncontrollably from the intimate contact. "Lucy." Natsu couldn't help himself as he hugged her back resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Natsu... I... I" Lucy pulled away just enough to look up into the eyes of her fiery friend. The want in both their eyes was unmistakable.

Before she could finish her thought the celestial mage was interrupted by a low, strained voice coming from a mentally struggling dragon slayer. "This is a bad idea..." Ignoring his words, the determined blonde moved so that their noses touched and her lips were within millimeters of the handsome man's. "We really shouldn't do this, we can't..." His words were cut short by Lucy's mouth sealing over his.

"Damn it Luce I can't... you're too... Luce~~~" His words staggered as he felt her lips caress the delicate skin of his neck. His resolve to resist her melted as he returned the kiss and claimed her lips. As they began to move and deepen their connection neither took full note of the towel that had come undone against a set of firm tan abs allowing flesh to press directly against flesh.

Happy woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Natsu?" Looking around the room, he noticed the light coming from the bathroom. Curious as to the location of his friends he walked over to investigate. Looking into the half open door, he found his two partners pressed up against the wall kissing rather intensely. The now blushing the little blue Exceed decided to fly home for the night. He could always tease them about it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	2. Succumbing to Desire

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. **Warning**: lemony **goodness ahead!

* * *

Chapter 2: Succumbing to Desire

The next morning, Natsu (dressed in only his pants) and Lucy (dressed in only Natsu's one-sleeved shirt) lay in bed with arms wrapped around one another and legs entwined. I was she woke first. Sitting up, she panicked as she grabbed the shirt and inspected it. "Natsu's shirt? What the hell happened last night? I didn't have that much, did I? Was I drunk? Oh Mavis, did we..." Looking down at the still sleeping man with a very peaceful expression on his face her heart fluttered.

As if on cue the pink haired mage stirred and looked up into his favorite pair of big brown eyes. "Mornin Luce! How's your head?" He flashed her one of his over exaggerated smiles as he reached up with one hand and tentatively touched her cheek eliciting a soft blush which crept across her lovely face.

"What happened last night? What did we... do?" Thinking back the last thing she could remember was kissing Natsu... in the washroom... against the wall... in her towel. The towel that came undone, allowing her chest to press up against his luscious body. The color in her features intensified ten shades.

"Do you remember... anything?" Thinking back the pinkette quickly relived the previous night's activities while he waited for his answer. Kissing Lucy and her towel dropping. Taking off his shirt and putting it over her curvaceous figure. Picking her up, bridal style and carrying her to the bed. Her sultry voice begging him to stay the night with her. Him climbing into bed and more passionate kissing. His own voice telling her to go to sleep and not to worry because he would watch over her all night.

"No, I... I don't remember anything... well other than..." Looking down, she began to toy with the fabric of the bed sheets.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" His tone was soft and caring as he sat up and began lightly rubbing circles on her back.

"Well... you came to check on me cause I was upset, even though I don't remember why, and we um... we..." Turning her face so that she could conceal herself behind her golden locks her words became even weaker.

Gently, the fire mage lifted her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I carried you to bed and you asked me to stay so I did. That's all." He made no effort to contain his growing smile as he remembered the feel of her mouth on his. "But I do need to get home and look for Happy. He disappeared last night and I'm kinda worried about him."

As he moved to stand a delicate hand on his forearm stopped him. "Before you go I want to ask you something. Please... don't... I would appreciate it if... would you..." Her stammering words were interrupted by a husky yet upbeat voice.

"What does or doesn't happen between us is no one's business but ours, and maybe Happy depending on when he left. One thing though..." Turning, he gave her another firm hug before continuing. "... ya know how I haven't been commin here all that much lately?" He waited for her to nod. "Well I'm definitely not gonna be avoiding you anymore. You got me all fired up!"

Flashing a faint smile of her own the celestial mage grabbed the pinkette around the neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The completely surprised dragon slayer froze at first but recovered quickly and reciprocated enthusiastically.

**A few days later...**

"Hey everybody I have an announcement to make." Mira stood on the second floor of the guild hall as she gathered the attention of everyone present. "Gray and Java have officially started dating!" The white haired takeover mage clapped her hands together and squealed joyfully as she relayed the happy news to her now cheering guild mates. Hoots and hollers erupted everywhere along with various declarations of congratulations.

"Way to go Juvia!"

"It's about time you two!"

"That's a man!"

"What took you so long?"

"You owe me twenty jewl!"

"Let's drink!"

And that's all it took to bring on one of Fairy Tail's signature all night parties. Hours later most of the mages present began to stagger home. The only exceptions being Wendy, Romeo, and the Exceeds whom had all left at the beginning of the night.

Deciding that her partner was in no shape to get home on his own the barely buzzed Lucy flung her favorite pinkette's arm over her shoulder and helped him make his way to his little house in the woods. In truth, he wasn't drunk. In fact, he was barely buzzed. But he had decided to take advantage of the situation he found himself in. He had been trying to gather his courage to talk to her about a few things and now was his chance.

"Hey Luce, do you like Grey?" The fire mage's voice was shaky but serious. He played a good drunk as he looked up at her confused expression lifting his head just enough to clearly see her face.

"Of course I like Gray he's on our team plus he's nakama!" Her answer sounded a little exacerbated but her smile is warm.

"What do you see in that perverted popsicle!?" Standing a bit straighter and looking a little annoyed Natsu paused to cross his arms and stare at his companion.

"You like him too. He's your friend, regardless of how many insults you throw at him." The blonde mage couldn't help but giggle to herself over her next thought. "Actually... you two are like brothers!" Instantly, the beautiful young mage covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the noises escaping her lips as her laughter grew louder.

"I don't like the way he and Loke are always hittin on you." His tone changed and became a bit darker and slightly angry as he began to forget about his act.

"Grey doesn't hit on me Natsu! He has Juvia ya weirdo and as for Loke, he's just a friend. Besides, he hits on every girl he talks to. Last week he came by the guild to see Gray and even tried to hit on Erza. It was hilarious! Too bad you missed it while you were arguing with Gajeel." Continuing her wholehearted laughter, the celestial mage resumed her walk towards the pinkette's house while he followed behind her somewhat reluctantly.

As the pair approached the door to the little house in the woods Lucy reached for the knob. As soon as she turned the handle (it was never locked) Natsu suddenly forced his way past her and walked inside. Then gently but swiftly he turned and pulled her across the threshold and pushed her up against the door after kicking it shut. Placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head, he leaned in very close to her face. "So do you like... me?"

Leaning forward, she gently kissed him on the lips. As she pulled her head away, she tilted it and gently bit her lower lip. "How can you not know that by now?" Seeing that look on her face caused something to stir inside the Fire Dragon Slayer and he could feel his blood start to boil. Without need of any more words he picked her up, bridal style and carried her over and gently placed her on his bed.

Natsu climbed on top of her soft body and pulled both her hands above her head, holding them with one of his and caressing her cheek with the other. Gently he started kissing the willing blonde's neck and tracing her jaw line with eager lips. "I just can't wait any more... I need you Luce." As he continued to line her deliciously exposed flesh with needy wet kisses, he did his best to control his urge to rip every stitch of clothing from her body and brand her as his own.

"We shouldn't do this, we're partners..." The celestial images confused words went unregistered by the lust-filled Natsu. Her thoughts debated pushing him away, but her body made no effort to stop his erotic ministrations as a weak whimper escaped her lips. That one small noise, which did not go unheard, only intensified the fire within him. As he continued to kiss her while still restraining her hands, she began squirming sensually beneath him driving him almost beyond his limits.

He then found his body acting upon its own without so much as a thought in his head, only desire. With his free hand he began to gently and in a very controlled way, burn away her clothes without burning her body. When there was no more cloth holding him back, he asked the question that had plagued his mind for days. "How long are you going to make me wait Luce?"

Pulling out from her pleasure induced fog Lucy lifted her head as close to his ear as she could. She spoke in a soft, seductive tone she never knew she had. "I'm not." That was the moment when both mages lost all control together.

He had never been with a woman before, but that was not about to stop him now. He was a quick learner, a skill he showed in battle many times. Few mages were able to assess an opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the midst of a fight and alter their attack strategy as if by instinct. Tonight he would use that talent in a way he never had before. As he stared down at the bare body of his best friend and partner he couldn't help but lick his lips. It was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen. The desire to memorize every inch of her was overwhelming. Releasing her hands, he began to trace the lines of her form.

He ran his fingertips down her arms, around the curves of her breasts, down her sides, over her hips, and down her thighs. Leaving one hand to caress the soft skin of her inner thigh, he moved the other back to cup one of her impressive mounds. Squeezing it lightly at first, unsure of what she might like, he marveled at how she reacted to his touch. Gaining in confidence, he began to focus on her nipple. Ghosting over it with just his fingertips as she gasped and arched her back. Pinching it gently and rolling it between his warm fingers, he groaned as her hips rose and pushed against him.

He suddenly wondered what that pink skin would taste like. Maintaining his actions with his hand on her right breast his mouth moved to the other. His other hand left her thigh and gently gripped the neglected mound at its base before he lowered his lips to kiss her inviting peek. He ran his tongue around it in circle before taking it whole in his mouth and sucking hard before biting gently. He couldn't be sure what he loved more; her taste, the noises she made, or the way she writhed beneath him at every touch.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	3. It Was Meant to Be

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. **Warning:****** lemony **goodness ahead!

* * *

Chapter 3: It Was Meant to Be

All she could do was grip the rumpled sheets to stop herself from levitating off the bed. Every move of his mouth felt like fire in her veins. She couldn't have stopped the moans that left her lips even if she had wanted to. After his lips began to move and his mouth and hand switched places she released the fabric from her fingers as they made their way into his hair.

She leaned forward as far as her neck would allow and pulled his head back away from her breast. Taking the hint he found his way back to her lips and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He was driving her crazy and she wanted to return the favor. Without thinking, she sucked his wet muscle gaining her a sensual moan from her lover. Pulling back, he nibbled her bottom lip as he moved away from her long enough to remove his shirt.

Her half lidded eyes drank up the sight of him. She loved how muscular he was and had been a little sad when he stopped wearing his open vest and chose to hide his wonderful physique under real clothes. Returning his attention to her chest, he began to create a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down the valley between her mounds on his way towards her stomach. Once there he knew he had found a sensitive spot. As he dipped his tongue into her navel, her hips instinctively ground against him.

The growing friction between his now prominent manhood and her body made his pants unbearable. Growling in frustration, he reluctantly pulled away and began to fumble with his belt until her motion on the bed stopped him. Looking up he was met with the sexiest thing he could ever imagine: Lucy, naked, on all fours, crawling towards him, biting her lip. He almost exploded at that very moment.

Sitting back on her heels, she reached forward and unfastened his pants and smiled as they fell into an unceremonious pile on the floor. She was surprised at the size of him, not to mention how hard he was already considering she hadn't even touched him yet. Boldly moving forward, she looked up at him and winked before placing a kiss on his tip. Her smile grew wide as his knees buckled slightly from the simple act. Encouraged by his reaction she licked him from base to tip before engulfing the length completely with her mouth.

She could hear her name groaned through clenched teeth as she began to suck and bob up and down on the straining organ. His hands made their way into her hair and began pulling slightly as he fought against the urge to push himself deeper. She worked at a torturously slow pace as she reveled in the sounds he was making because of her. She whimpered when he pulled his hips away from her and pushed her almost roughly back down to the mattress.

He pushed her towards the head of the bed so that her whole body rested on the cotton sheets before spreading her knees with his hands. Kissing the well beneath her hip, he trailed his lips down to her inner thigh before blowing softly on her center. He wanted to know what she tasted like down there and when he heard her gasp he took it as a sign to continue. Slowly he licked her core until he hit a small pink bud and his partner turned lover arched her back erotically. Deciding that this was a most desirable reaction he repeated his actions before turning all his attentions to the nub; rubbing, sucking, and gently biting until she begged for more.

Curiously, he slid a single finger against her wet folds before pushing it inside. He could feel her tighten around his digit and the sensation was almost too much for him. He wanted to watch her face and see for himself her reactions to his ministrations, but seeing her face twist with pleasure was going to be his undoing. He closed his eyes as he began to suck on her while pumping his finger in and out. After a few moments he added a second finger and when he heard her reaction and felt her hips begin to meet his thrusts he decided it was time.

Withdrawing, he crawled over her frame and placed himself at her entrance. Nervously, he paused until he felt her hands on his hips pulling and encouraging him to continue. Hesitantly, he began to invade her warm wet cavern until he was completely sheathed by her tight heat. His eyes went wide at the sensation of being surrounded by her. Both their heads rolled back with the first thrust of his hips. Instinct ruled them both now as a rhythm began to form.

There were no words and no need as the sounds of sweat covered bodies slapping against one another filled the air. As their pace quickened and the bed creaked each wondered if it was possible for anything to ever make this experience better. Reaching between their bodies, he used his thumb to gently push on that pink nub he found earlier and it created a sensation within her that she could swear almost made her go blind.

Suddenly something snapped and she could do nothing but scream his name as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her climax was almost more than she could bear. All she could see was white and all she could hear were the grunts coming from the man that gave her this pleasure. Her inner walls clamped down on him increased their friction as she fell from the edge. Suddenly he felt his own end approaching and in just a few more thrusts he too exploded with ultimate euphohria.

Collapsing on the bed next to his lover, the pinkette couldn't hold back his satisfied smile. "You know what Luce?"

Curious, but exhausted, the blonde took a few deep breaths before responding. "What?"

"I was just thinkin. This was our first time... ya know... doin this... and you know how they say practice makes perfect? Well, I think we should practice... a lot!" He was so spent from their activities that he didn't even flinch as the pillow hit his face.

"Good night Natsu." She kissed his lips sweetly before resting her head on his chest.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeh?"

"Does this mean you love me too?" Another pillow hit him square in the face.

"Baka, of course I do." Leaning up she gave him one more kiss before the new couple snuggled up under the covers and drifted off into the best sleep either had ever had.

As the first rays of morning light shown through the bedroom windows they illuminated Lucy's face, waking her gently with a warm smile on her lips. Stretching her arms, she tried to make her way out of bed when a pair of tanned muscular arms held her tightly. Carefully, she maneuvered to face the pink haired man in whose bed she found herself. A full and childlike smile greeted her gaze as she gently stroked his cheek with her lithe hand. "Morning." Their voices sounded almost in unison out into the warmth of the room.

"I'm thinking of taking a bath and then heading to the guild for breakfast..." Lucy began to lay out her plans for the morning but was abruptly cut off by a slightly groggy Natsu.

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking of you taking a bath too!" His heartfelt laughter filled the room as he covered his face to protect himself from a pillow onslaught.

"Pervert." Resting her assault, she blushed as realization of her problematic situation began to make itself known to her waking mind. "I have an... issue." Maintaining a modicum of modesty she held the sheet to her bare chest as she sat up to better face her companion. Her voice was sweet with a hint of sleep as her words were met with a look of puzzlement.

Only half listening the words were lost on the fire mage as he tried to pry the obstructive fabric from his lover's iron grip. "All of my clothes seem to have been... um... incinerated. Would you go to my place and get me something to wear?" Batting her eyes and pouting her smile faded upon hearing his response.

"No." Natsu's voice was a mix of mischievousness and smug as he rose from the bed wrapping himself in a blanket. He had given up on uncovering the now irritated looking blonde for fear of a Lucy-kick.

"What? Why not? Natsu, I can't go outside without clothes and I'm not going to just stay in bed all day!"

"Sounds good to me!" Flashing a truly impish grin the pink haired mage began rummaging through the wardrobe. After several quiet minuets he finally emerged with a large box. After jumping on the bed, he handed it to a very confused Lucy.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." He was unable to contain his enthusiasm as he watched her stare at the brightly wrapped box. "Go on, hurry up!" the celestial mage giggled at his impatience as she began to remove the yellow paper from around the mystery box.

Inside her unexpected gift she found a beautiful red top and a black skirt that she had been thinking about buying for several weeks. She had seen it in a shop window after a mission in the neighboring town and commented to the group how about how much she liked it. "Natsu, how did you know?" Leaning forward, she hugged the pinkette tightly around the neck. As he returned the gesture he began to blush at the feel of her chest pressed up against him.

It was a familiar feeling in a way. They were partners after all and they had hugged many times before. But here in this moment, knowing that the only thing between his flesh and hers was a thin sheet made the experience all new. "I was saving it for your birthday." Smiling warmly he was proud of how happy the simple gesture had made her.

"I'm gonna go take a bath so I can try it on!" Practically leaping up out of the bed, she held the sheet wrapped around herself in one hand and the open box in the other. Just before reaching the bathroom door, she was stopped short as the sheet become stuck somewhere behind her. Turning to un-trap her coverings she saw Natsu proudly standing with one foot on the end of the makeshift garment.

"Want some company?" His signature smile quickly warped into a somewhat sly grin. He received no words in reply. The spirit mage turned to face him fully, walked back, kissed him passionately on the lips, winked, turned around again, and dropped the sheet before proceeding into the washroom. Flames shot out from around Natsu as his grin grew impossibly large. "I'm all fired up!" Quickly he ran after the temptress closing the washroom door behind him.

Walking to the guild house later that... afternoon... the two mages were unable to stop smiling like a pair love sick children. "Well, so much for breakfast. Guess we'll just have to have lunch instead." Natsu spoke with a touch of sarcasm in his voice as he folded his hands behind his head.

His almost innocent declaration was met with soft laughter. And exactly whose fault is it that?" As she spoke, Lucy stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips forcing him to stop. At that moment he thought her to be beyond adorable and began to lean into her. Just before he was able to kiss her a voice coming down the path stopped him cold.

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" Happy flew up to the blissful pair completely oblivious and smiling wide. "Where have you been all day? Hi Lucy! Ooooo Natsu, why did you give Lucy her birthday present early?"

"Long story buddy..."

~~The End~~

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	4. Author's Note

This was supposed to be a one-shot but ended up a bit longer than I planed for. That happens to me a lot, all well!

_**Sooooo... did you like it? Does it need work?**_

_**Please let me know what you think of the story, I'm always looking to improve my technical and story telling skills and feedback is crucial!**_

If you like my writing, or your just a fan of lemons, please feel free to read some of my other works too!

I have a few more ideas for Fairy Tail, and several for Ouran High School Host Club but I'm open for suggestions :-)

*** I am currently looking for a beta! please PM if interested!


End file.
